


Hidden Lust

by Emielyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Caught, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Forbidden, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emielyn_xo/pseuds/Emielyn_xo
Summary: Simon One Shot - the reader and Simon get to sneaking around to satisfy their needs.





	Hidden Lust

You’d been exploring this abandoned factory for at least a good few hours now and you were beginning to get tired. You hadn’t found one single good thing, just a load of rubbish and old junk, plus the odd few walkers. You’d strayed off from the rest of the group, but you could still hear Negan’s whistling, so you knew he wasn’t far. You leaned against the table that was in the empty office you were exploring, staring out of the window at the afternoon sun beating down on the trees outside. You rubbed your hand along your shoulder, the strain of two days hard scavenging was starting to take its toll on your body. You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard a voice echo through the room.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re not here to rest.” You jumped up from the table, spinning to the voice with your knife ready in your hand, before realising who it was.

“Sorry boss. I was just having a minute.” Simon strolled towards you, his hand resting on his gun. Straight away your eyes fell to the top of his shirt where there were a couple of buttons undone, giving you a small glimpse of the trail of chest hair that swept beneath. 

“Well I don’t pay you to take a rest.” He had moved in on you, your body was pressed up against the table.

“You don’t pay me at all.” He lunged forward, his lips pressing against yours hard as his hand wrapped around your waist, pulling your body tight against his.

“I like to think I make up for that in other ways.” He winked at you and you smiled, pushing him away.

“I thought you were being serious!”

“I know…Boss ay? I could get used to that.” You pushed him again but this time he didn’t budge. Instead he grabbed your wrists in his hands, forcing you backwards onto the table. He kicked your legs apart, making himself comfortable between them. You let out a small laugh as he planted kisses along your neck.

“Simon…stop it…what if someone comes in?” His hand moves from you wrist and glides underneath your top, cupping your breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Simon...” His name escaped your lips once again.

“If you keep saying my name like that, I’m gonna have to give you something to moan about.” His words instantly sent a heat rushing through your body.

“Is that a promise?” You bit your lip as he stared down at you, your words making him pull away from you. His eyes were dark with lust. He stared for a moment before pulling you back up to standing, he stayed firmly between your legs, pressed against you.

“Oh girl…you are asking for it.” He pulls you into another rough kiss, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth. One hand firmly rested against your cheek, his thumb slowly lining along your jaw and down your neck. His other hand inched lower, finding the top of your jeans and slowly slipping down inside of them. His finger lined its way along your underwear, teasing you as he traced between your legs. Your breath hitched through the friction, Simon obviously noticing. He let out a slow laugh, obviously very pleased with himself. “Jesus Y/N, you’re soaked.” He kissed your lips again, then along your jawline and down your neck. “You just wait till we get back.” 

“Simon…” Your heart was pounding, you wanted nothing more than to feel his touch all over you, but you were ripped from your fantasies with Simon when reality once again called you both to work.

“Simon! Simon!” The voice echoed throughout the room and Simon pulled away from you quicker than you’d ever seen him move. You both readjusted yourself moments before Negan walked in.

“Well look at this, my top guy and my top girl…hope you found something good for me.” He winked at you and you immediately felt uncomfortable, shifting under his gaze. “Come on, we’re leaving.” You quickly left Simon’s side and walked past Negan, feeling his gaze follow you as you walked out of the room. Simon followed you and stood next to Negan, watching you walk out of the building to the rest of the group. “Hot damn…I am **so** gutted she said no. You think I could change her mind?” Negan nudged Simon with his arm, a smug smirk plastered across his face. A flash of anger crossed Simon’s face, but luckily it barely registered with Negan. 

“You could try Negan…but you know what she’s like.” Simon swallowed hard, fighting the urge to tell Negan you were off limits, but he couldn’t risk anyone finding out about you two.

\--

When you got back to the Sanctuary, you headed back to your room for a shower and to change your clothes. There was no rush to get to Simon, you knew Negan would have him doing the rounds with him. That gave you at least an hour to freshen up, ready for when you would be in close contact with Simon again. You showered the dirt and blood from your body, the hot water helping to relax the tense muscles in your back. One of the perks of being one of Negan’s top people was the private bathroom. Thankfully you’d never had to use the communal showers, something you’d always been grateful for. You picked out some clean jeans and a plain black top, nothing to flashy, you didn’t want anyone suspecting anything. You picked out your favourite black French knickers and slipped them on, admiring yourself in the mirror. You slipped the rest of your clothes on and left your hair hanging down around your shoulders. You slipped your boots on and made your way out of your room. Simon’s room was a bit of a walk from yours and you made sure to make your way carefully, not wanting anyone to see you. News spread fast here and the last thing you wanted were people talking about your strange visits to Simon’s room. It also didn’t help your situation that Simon’s room was right across from Negan’s. There were usually some Saviours around, keeping guard for Negan, so you knew you had to time this right. As you approached the end of the hallway, you peered around the corner slowly, making sure that the coast was clear. Luckily, there wasn’t a soul in sight. You made your way down the hall, straight to Simon’s room. You paused for a moment, readjusting your top and hair, before knocking on the door. There was movement inside before Simon opened the door, meeting you with that mesmerising grin once again.

“Look at you…” 

He grabbed your hand and pulled you inside, shutting the door behind you. He pushed you against the door, his lips crashing straight to yours, his hands holding your face firmly against his. Your hands found their way to his shirt and you began to undo the buttons, one by one, until you were able to run your hands up his bare chest. His hands left your face and made their way down your body, brushing over your breast until they found the bottom of your top. His lips moved against yours, his teeth lightly grazing your lip as he began to push your top up. He broke away from you, only for a moment, to lift your top over your head and discard it on the floor. You couldn’t help but smile as he came straight back on you, his lips catching yours once again. You playfully try to avoid his kisses, moving your head to the side, but he carries on placing kisses along your jawline and down your neck.

“Simon…” You let out a small laugh, “Simon…you gonna give me a chance to breathe?” 

“No.”

He pulled you away from the door and spun around, pushing you backwards onto the bed. You laughed as he lifted your leg, pulling your boot off before doing the same to the other side. His hands then found the button of your jeans and undid it, before pulling them off and discarding them too on the floor. He stood up from you, his eyes devouring every inch of your exposed body. You hated men thinking they could take control of you, but it was different with Simon. You wanted him to control every inch of you.

“You like what you see?” You playfully lent up on your elbows, biting your lips, your eyes heavy with lust. He took a deep breath before pulling the rest of his shirt off and kicking his boots off. 

“You have no fucking idea.” 

With that, he dropped his body onto you, his lips once again finding yours, his hands exploring down your body. His hand reached your underwear, his thumb tracing along the edges. His kiss deepened, his tongue tracing a way into your mouth. He massaged your tongue with his, his taste consuming you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers running through his hair. His fingers traced along your outer thigh, and then up your inner thigh. He brushed over your core, your heating immediately pounding in your chest. Simon moves your underwear to the side, his finger finally able to feel you. He slides along your folds, teasing you, before he pushes a finger into you. You let out a small moan against his lips and he pulls away, a smug smile across his face. 

“You are dripping.” You feel your cheeks burn red, a shy smile appearing on your face.

“Well…you do this to me Simon.”

“Well…let me fix it then.” 

He immediately makes his way down your body, planting kisses along your neck, down your chest. He pauses at each breast, taking a moment to kiss and suck at each nipple, the sensation making you arch your back, pushing your breast further into his mouth. He continued to kiss down over your stomach and lower until he reached the edge of your underwear. He inched it down lower and lower until he was able to pull them from your body, completely exposing you to him. He sat there for a moment, taking in every inch of your naked form on the bed. You look to him, smiling, your blood rushing through your body as you laid there, completely bare. He used his hand to push your legs apart, exposing your glistening core to him. He smiled before bending down, his tongue immediately tracing your entrance. You let out a soft moan and his tongue explores you, licking up every inch of your juices. His tongue finds its way to your clit, you instantly let out a moan as he licks ad sucks at your tiny bundle of nerves, causing you to arch your back, pushing yourself to him. He continued whilst your body squirmed and arched, each flick of his tongue bringing you closer and closer to the edge. His hands gripped at your thighs, holding you against his mouth.

“Simon…” 

Your breathy moans were getting louder, filling the room, you could feel your orgasm mounting inside of you. Simon could read you like a book, he knew you were on the edge. Without warning, he inserted a finger into you and began to slide in and out of you fast, the added sensation finally tipping you over the edge. Your walls began to contract around his finger, you clasped a hand over your mouth, trying to quiet your moans. Your body writhed under him, pleasure coursing through every inch of your being. He finally pulled away but it only left you wanting more. He leans above you, watching you come down from your orgasm. He takes his finger in his mouth, sucking your juices from it, before undoing his trousers and pushing them down. His hard cock sprang free, you couldn’t take your eyes off it. He stared down at you, watch your chest rise and fall with each breath you took. He rubs his hand along his length, his other arm comes up to your face, his thumb lining your lips before he takes a hold of your neck, just enough pressure to make you gasp. He forced you up towards him, once again forcing his lips to yours in a rough kiss, his moustache rubbing against your skin. Then he pushes back on the bed and positions himself at your entrance, his hard cock teasing you, your wetness pooling there. 

“You ready?” 

His voice is deeper, filled with lust. You’re still trying to catch you breath so you nod, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. Without a further warning he pushes into hard. You let out a gasp, feeling your walls stretching around him. He doesn’t give you time to adjust as he starts to slam into you, slowly at first, and then he picks up the pace. His head in buried in your neck, muffled moans coming from him, one hand firmly grasping your bum, only serving to drive him deeper into you. As he slams in harder and fast with each thrust your moans become louder. You try to stifle them but it’s no good, until Simon puts his other hand over your mouth. You can feel yourself building up again, heat coursing through your body with each stroke of his hard length filling you. Your hands grip onto him hard, your legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh fuck Y/N…” You knew he was close too. 

“Simon…I’m gonna…” 

Before you can finish he pulls out, going back up onto his knees and tells you to turn over. You do exactly as he says, rolling over onto your stomach. He grabs your hips and pulls you up onto your knees, immediately pushing himself back into you. You can’t stop the loud moans escaping your lips as he hits your sweet spot with every pound. His hands grab hard at your hips and he pulls you into him, each slam hurting, but the pleasure was outdoing the pain. He twisted his hand in your hair, pulling your head up, your moans echoing out through the room.

“Simon….”

“I thought…you liked…calling me…boss…” He spoke between each thrust, making sure to go harder with each one. Your legs were beginning to shake, you knew your orgasm was on the verge once again.

“Oh…Boss…Boss…I’m gonna…” And then it hit you again, your walls contracting around him once again. You reached out, grabbing the sheets, fisting them in your hands as your orgasm reached its peak once again. 

“Fuck…” Simon’s grip tightened on you, his thrusts quickened before slowing down again, and he leant over you, kissing your shoulder as you both knelt there, panting and trying to catch your breath. He finally pulled out, you felt his warm release drip down your leg and you collapsed on the bed, your heart pounding in your chest. He stood up, cleaning himself up with some tissues and then throwing some to you. You laid there for a moment before moving, your body aching from the pleasure it had just experienced.

“Jesus…I could get used to this sight.” He stood there, smiling at you laying twisted, naked, in his sheets. You throw him back a mocking smile and shake your head.

“Never gonna happen Simon. This is strictly sex, feelings will get us in trouble.”

“You’ll get me in trouble.” He scoops your clothes off the floor and passes them to you, planting a small kiss on your cheek. You climb out of the bed and slowly start to get dressed, your heart still pounding away in your chest. “I’d be surprised if the whole of this place didn’t hear you.” He let out a laugh, admiring your body as you got dressed.

“Yeah…well that’s your fault Simon. I tried to be quiet.” He scoffs at your words, pulling a beer out of his fridge.

“Well you didn’t do a very good job. You want one?” You looked at the clock on the side of his bed and shook your head. You were on wall duty tonight, in 20 minutes actually, and you knew Negan would come down on you like a tonne of bricks if you weren’t there on time.

“I can’t. Wall duty tonight. Maybe tomorrow though?” 

“Only maybe?” He cracks open his beer and leans against his table, his shirt back on but open and his trouser back up around his waist. You walked over and gave him one last kiss, your tongue slipping into his mouth, fighting his for dominance.

“I like to keep you on your toes.” You slipped you knife back into your belt and walked to the door.  
“See you tomorrow Simon.” As you opened the door, you turned and flashed him a smile, winking. He returned the smile and placed a hand over his heart, mockingly acting as if he was in pain. You walked out, trying to shut the door as quietly as possible.

“Well…what do we have here?” The voice made your heart sink. _Negan_. You’d tried to be so careful, but you weren’t careful enough. You turned to look at him, your cheeks burning a bright red. “Boss ay? I think you need to remember who’s the real boss around here…” He opened his door, stepping aside and motioning for you to enter his room. You hesitated, not wanting to step foot bear him.

“I have wall duty Negan.” He tutted, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t asking.”

You dropped your eyes to the floor, walking past Negan, straight into his room. Before his door shut you caught a glimpse of Simon opening his door. His face dropped when he saw Negan had caught you. Negan slammed the door with a slow laugh.

_Shit…_


End file.
